vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 4
Appearing in "Third Age of Terror" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Ghost Rider * Dr Strange * Spiderman / Peter Parker * Galactus Antagonists: * Weldrok * Cyttorak * Mikaboshi / Chaos-King * Mephisto * Dormammu Other Characters: * Molecule Man * Reed Richards / Mr Fantastic * The Beyonders * Franklin Richards * Eternity * The Living Tribunal * The One Below All * Gabriel Hornblower * Amenadiel * Mazikeen Locations: * US ** New York * UK * Wales * Pillar of the Forgotten * Beyond the Multiverse Synopsis for "The Third Age of Terror" While travelling between outerverses, Lucifer meets up with Amenadiel and Gabriel who ask him that they need Maze for a short-time, and he reluctantly agrees, as he lands in a place known, as the 'House of Strange'. Walking through the house, observing magical objects- and dismissing them as decorations to him. He soon becomes bound by chains and webs. Turning around he finds 3 individuals: Dr Strange, Ghost-Rider, and Spider-man, questioning him on who he is and how he got inside- but Lucifer simply pushes them and their powers away, before answering them, and returning their powers. In doing so explains himself and what he's doing, and thinks he knows what Weldrok is doing- by trying to unleash 'The One Below All', which is this outerverses dark-side of his father (but not before giving them a quick lecture on how creation really works). Just then a massive energy field erupts from nowhere, and the objects in the house go crazy, seeing this- Strange sees that energy outside all the multiverses is being released, as the origin from where the Beyonders came. Before anything can be done, Lucifer swoops up the group finding themselves in a strange new world they've never seen before- but finding hordes of corpses of the Beyonders (Lucifer believing that the demon does this as a demonstration of his new power), among them he discovers that a few Beyonders survived, and learns that Weldrok has been specifically targeting the weakest universes and timelines, to ensure the most violent chain reaction- and in this certain situation the demon will need help. But before anything can be done, Lucifer is pulled away by a white light, leaving the group stranded in a world beyond their own. Lucifer awakens to find himself to be in-front of a pantheon of the supreme gods and beings of the outerverse, headed by Eternity and 'The Living Tribunal', judging him by who he is, and accusing him of the cause of the destruction. But before Lucifer can speak, a 'guilty' voice is heard, and all the beings in the room fire a full-powered blast- in order t destroy the being they see as the ultimate threat, but after the blast is finished, they only find Lucifer brushing off pieces of dust from his suit, which to him was a light breeze due to his higher existence. The gods are taken back by this display of power- and Lucifer finally explains what he's doing, but the gods dismiss him claiming they wont get involved- as certain dark entities have escaped and pose a serious threat, and Lucifer is sent back to Strange and everyone else. Lucifer tells them that the pantheon tells them that a few dark gods had escaped, causing some distress among the group- but Lucifer suggests stronger reinforcements by going into other hyperverses. First, they retrieve Molecule Man, then Franklin Richards with Galactus, and finally Reed Richards- all who have been made aware of the dangers their facing.Lucifer tells them their heading to Wales, saying that place is where most attacks will be- explaining, that the UK is the most fragile places for Heaven and Hell, with a very thin barrier to other realms, Heaven and Hell, and possessing enormous mystical power. Meaning that it is perfect place to unleash 'The One Below All', which will bring about the end of this and other outerverses. They arrive in a place known as 'The Pillar of the Forgotten' in Wales, here they find the entrance guarded by four cosmic entities: Cyttorak, Mikaboshi (Chaos-King), Mephisto and Dormammu, with Lucifer saying they've been placed under his control. As the four dark entities charge towards the group, Lucifer grabs Spider-man and take him inside to stop the demon from advancing any further, while the others fight off the two demons and two gods. Inside the structure a great pillar is set in place to smash into a seal on the floor, and on the other side a man, dressed in a black and red suit, standing there with a big grin stretching across his face- he introduces himself to the spider, and greets Lucifer again saying that he can only do this for so long, a small fight breaks out with Peter being knocked out, and Lucifer being pushed back, but only due to him not fighting seriously. The demon vanishes, mocking him with him being harder to find now, just as the pillar is about to slam into the ground. Lucifer catches the pillar, but a enchantment has been placed making it much harder to lift and grab onto- this causes Lucifer to struggle, but Peter helps pull up the pillar back into position, allowing Lucifer to fly up to its holster, finally revealing his wings to the human. They then run outside after securing the pillar. The two find the group still battling, but Lucifer asks everyone one to duck, as he unleashes his power, and banishes all the entities back to where they came from simultaneously. Everyone gets back up and before they can thank him, another shadow appears up in the sky, revealing it to be Weldrok again saying, that they can keep their reality a little longer. Lucifer begins to fly off as he begins his search for the demon once again, but not before being thanked by everyone for all he's done- and with that, Lucifer leaves the outerverse and continues his search for the demon.